COMES THE PHOENIX
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A remake of Phoenix Rises. An ancient creature from history lives in Megakat City and makes a deal of a lifetime with a shocked SWAT Kat.
1. Chapter 1

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Author's Note: Yes, another rewrite. I simply can't resist since it is a real challenge to rewrite a very old story and it amazes me how different my writing style has become. I don't really care if anyone reads this new version, I just had to do it!  
**

Chapter 1: Feral Reveals a Secret

**!!!Disaster!!!**

The Pastmaster, Dr. Viper, and Dark Kat had joined forces to attack Megakat City in a triple prong siege that had already laid waste to more than a quarter of the city. What was worse, the deadly coalition had succeeded in whittling away nearly half of the city's defenses while staying hidden from direct attack as they sent waves of dinosaurs, creeplings and plantimals to cause maximum terror and damage with terrifying success.

In the barricaded Enforcer Building, exhausted and dispirited enforcer squadron leaders, the Swat Kats and city officials met in desperate hope of coming up with some way to defeat these overwhelming odds. Many ideas were presented but were thrown out due to insufficient katpower or equipment or both. Even the last minute addition of Professor Hackle's robots failed to give them a victory. Dark Kat had, surprisingly, a deadly counteractive weapon which basically reduced them to piles of junk with far too much ease.

Listening to the gloomy group trying to brainstorm some way to save the city, T-Bone sat next to Razor and felt helpless. He looked around and caught Feral staring back at him. He looked away quickly and shuddered. He knew what Feral wanted, but was terrified of making such a decision. He knew in his heart, though, there was no other choice. Bleakly, he remembered that fateful day when he learned something very scary about Feral.

_**One year earlier...**_

"How did Ringtail get his paws on that box again?" Razor snarled angrily as he prepared to try blasting the jester's bells off his hat which would defeat him.

"I don't know buddy, but we'd better put him down fast before he can catch us all again. It's bad enough the creep has Feral," T-Bone grunted in response as he dipped the Turbokat into a fast plunge to avoid Mad Kat's magical attack.

Razor shot off one of the bells as T-Bone zipped by the criminal's head. Mad Kat screamed in rage and instantly teleported T-Bone from the cockpit in retaliation before the jet could get out of the way, then took a powder before Razor could fire another burst. The smaller SWAT Kat was immediately too busy snatching at his auxiliary controls so he could prevent the jet from slamming into the nearest building to pay heed to the jester's departure.

Angry, scared and upset at the loss of his partner, Razor veered the jet toward city hall hoping Mad Kat would reappear sooner rather than later so he could free both his friend and Feral.

_**Inside the strange capture box......**_

"Think your partner will get us free, SWAT Kat?" Feral growled, not happy to be caught again by that maniac.

"We'd better hope so or the city will be demolished or enslaved or whatever the hell that crazy Kat has in mind for it," T-Bone snarled, arms wrapped tightly across his chest, trying to hide his worry for his partner.

Looking around the strange, alien box he was trapped in, he saw no avenue for escape. Hunching in angry frustration, he returned his attention to the window-like surface that allowed them to see what was happening outside the box.

Unfortunately, the view was of an eerie blue mist instead of the city. 'Was this what Mad Kat disappeared into when he vanishes?' He wondered idly, frowning at the blue mist then suddenly the city popped into view again. They could now see the Megakat Broadcasting sign just overhead. 'The creep must be watching my partner it's roof....if only I could warn him......'

Gritting his teeth in helpless frustration, T-Bone scowled, trying to come up with some way to escape his prison when his eyes caught the reflected sight of Feral's gold eyes staring at him intently.

He blinked in surprise as he saw no sign of annoyance or disgust at being trapped with a SWAT Kat or even anger at his own situation in the dark tom's eyes, only one of thoughtful consideration and worry were reflected there.... such an odd mix of emotions sent an inexplicable feeling of unease through the tabby. Something wasn't right here.

Turning completely around to face Feral, he was about to demand why the tom was staring at him that way when Feral spoke.

"Ever heard of the legendary Phoenix, T-Bone?"

"Huh? What does a mythical bird have to do with us being in here?" T-Bone asked, bewildered, totally thrown by the odd question.

"Just answer the question, please.....humor me," Feral grunted, his expression watchful, giving nothing away.

Unnerved by Feral's strange behavior, T-Bone decided answering would be the best policy right now as fighting would be counterproductive anyway.

"Sure, I know what it is.......it's supposed to be some kind of legendary creature which looks like a mish-mash of bird, Kat, and Gryphon, I think......it uses fire as its weapon and it dies and returns to life out of its own ashes."

Nodding his head, pleased the tom wasn't totally ignorant, Feral said nothing more while he studied the tom intently for several more minutes which made T-Bone squirm in unease.

Feral had watched this young tom grow into a hero that the city believed in and trusted. T-Bone was the epitome of strength, honesty, bravery, compassion, and possessing a strong and stubborn will. Such qualities were what made him exactly what Feral needed right now.

Still he was reluctant to give up his freedom after so long but if he wished to continue the life he'd built for himself, he would have to do just that. All the evidence he'd collected the last six months told him a major threat was building and would engulf the city very soon. Nothing they had at present would stem the tide of trouble coming their way except for one. So swallowing his misgivings and knowing he hadn't much time before their situation changed, he sighed and prepared to give T-Bone a quick history lesson and a choice.

"The Phoenix is not mythical but real. It has existed since the beginning of time and was known as the 'Destroyer of all Things'. Then a wizard decided to find a way to bring the creature under his control. He managed to create a spell that locked the Phoenix into Kat form. In this fashion he could send it out to spy on his enemies then release the spell and have it destroy them. When he died the Phoenix was left in its spell form much to its angry dismay. To exist, it learned languages and skills while it traveled around the world, that allowed it to blend in with Kat kind and soon began to actually enjoy its new lot in life. However, it did have to endure wizards taking control of it from time to time as well as put up with dying every hundred years and being reborn but other than that, its life was full and interesting."

T-Bone gaped at him as if he'd lost his mind but played along hoping he could figure out what the heck was Feral's game.

"Okay, say I believe all this stuff you've been saying.....how do you know so much about it.....why the heck are you telling **me** about it......and what does it have to do with our present situation?"

"Unfortunately, it has a lot to do with our situation.....you are a major player.....and how do I know so much?......I am the Phoenix," Feral said rather blandly as if he was discussing the weather.

"Uh, so you're the legendary Phoenix, huh?......yeah...well.....you know Feral, you really should see your enforcer shrink because you've finally lost your mind," T-Bone snorted in disbelief.

Feral gave him a strange and wicked smile before allowing his eyes and teeth to alter plus something extra. Though the spell froze his form, over the centuries he found he could do small things that belonged to his true form when he willed it.

T-Bone gulped and his fur rose as fear spiked through him as Feral's normally golden eyes suddenly went slitted and glowed red-gold, almost looking like flames were deep within them while his fangs grew longer than a normal Kats...the finishing touch......a soft fiery glow surrounding his body like a nimbus.

"Holy shit!"

Feral chuckled, amused by the tabby's wide eyed shock as he allowed his body to return to normal.

"Oh yeah.....real funny, Commander," T-Bone choked, not enjoying having his fear laughed at. Getting himself back in paw, he asked, ".....hard to believe you're not a Kat at all....that's going to take some getting used to.....and I thought the Pastmaster was weird. Uh, so what did you mean by saying I would play a major part in what's coming?........exactly what's coming?"

Feral's expression fell into grim lines as he explained the danger facing them all. "I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that the omegas seemed to be stepping up their aggression. My experience in these things has sent me searching a little deeper and what I've discovered is an unholy alliance. If you remember, Dark Kat, Viper, and the Metallikats working together nearly succeeded in their plans but couldn't trust each other and it fell apart which is why we we're able to defeat them. Well apparently, this time around they've found a way to tolerate each other enough to form a coalition but instead of those two robots, they've gotten the Pastmaster to join them."

"What? Oh my god! We barely won that last time........" T-Bone blurted in stunned shock. "Yes Razor and I were beginning to suspect something was up but not in our wildest dreams did we suspect magic would be added in the mix.....we're so screwed."

"I'm glad you see the gravity of the situation. This is why I've come to a decision I'm really unhappy to make. I have enjoyed a long period of freedom from the controls of a master but to save the city from certain destruction, I will give up that freedom to become enslaved once more."

"Why would you be willing to do that? We aren't your kind! You could just leave us to our fate!" The tabby pointed out.

"I have existed in this form for so long that I now identify myself as one of you. I've learned to enjoy the freedom that being in Kat form provides me and I don't wish to lose that plus I happen to love this city and my job and have no desire to leave and start over though eventually I will have to since I will outlive everyone here. So my only choice is to use the power of my true self to save Megakat City which means accepting a master once again," Feral explained with some passion.

T-Bone stared at him, absorbing the grim picture Feral had painted and the sacrifice he was willing to make. It made him feel small that he'd treated the Chief Enforcer so badly all these years and here he was willing to become enslaved to another just to save the city they both loved.

"Okay, now I feel like such a heel for the way my partner and I have treated you," he said unhappily. "But why do you think I, of all people, could make an adequate master for you? You've never felt that highly about me in the first place but now you're willing to entrust your true self to my paws. I don't mind saying I find that rather terrifying."

"I don't blame you! The Phoenix has the power to burn the world to ash if it has its own head, but I know you can control it....you have what it takes......trust me!"

"Uh.....if you were trying to make me feel better, it didn't work! Now I'm even more scared of screwing this up and there's no room for that from what you're telling me. Are you sure there isn't a better candidate out there than me? If you haven't noticed, I sorta got enough on my plate just being a SWAT Kat. I certainly don't think I'll have time to be master of a mythical creature."

Feral shook his head. "Don't sell yourself short, T-Bone. You've handled countless dangers as a vigilante but I won't lie to you, this will exceed anything you've handled before. What makes you perfect is your strong will, compassion, bravery and strength. That's what makes you a hero. You've worked hard to keep this city safe and now you're being called on to do that again but instead of missiles, you'll be guiding a creature of destruction."

T-Bone felt a chill chase down his spine. This whole business terrified him more than dealing with Dark Kat and Viper together.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence though it sounds truly weird to hear it coming from you! I never really thought of myself as a hero, just someone who has the skills to protect those he loves. What you're asking me to do, however, goes against those beliefs. You're wanting me to enslave you to my will and that just feels so wrong to me!" T-Bone said gravely, shaking his head. "Perhaps, someone else can get past that and be what you need. Until you find that someone, I guess I can temporarily manage you........" he began then stopped when he saw Feral shake his head. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry, T-Bone, but when or if you take on this responsibility it is for the rest of your life. Only death can break the ritual bonding," Feral said gravely, "......and I'm sorry to force you to accept something you feel so strongly against but you truly are the only one I trust to do this."

T-Bone froze in shock. 'Crud! I would be his master for the rest of my life!!!! Oh, man this is just beyond me.' He thought in dismay. Staring at Feral's grim face, he felt trapped. This was one decision he didn't want to make and he couldn't even tell Razor about it.

He needed time to think about this. Huffing out a breath and squaring his shoulders, T-Bone prepared to tell Feral that he would have to wait for an answer when suddenly their current situation changed abruptly when the magical box vanished and the two of them were free falling to the ground, which was, fortunately, just a couple of feet beneath them.

Bouncing quickly to their feet, they noted Lenny Ringtail laying unconscious on the pavement in front of Megakat Broadcasting building, the enforcers had the area cordoned off and the jack-in-the-box was firmly in Razor's paws.

The smaller SWAT Kat quickly handed over the magical box to Feral, who took it gravely into his paws.

"I suggest you guard this better, Commander. I don't think I could stand going more rounds with that particular omega," Razor said dryly.

"I'll see what I can do and I agree......I'm tired of being captured," Feral said in grim humor then walked off, bellowing orders to get the area cleaned up and Ringtail taken back to the asylum.

T-Bone used that moment to drag his partner off and escape the scene as fast as he could. Casting a final glance over his shoulder at Feral, he saw the tom had turned at the same moment to give him a significant look that said he'd allow T-Bone time to think about what they'd discussed but he'd want an answer very soon!

The tabby shuddered and turned away, leaping into the cockpit. If he rushed his take off a bit, to his partner's shouted dismay, he ignored it as his mind was too filled with all that he'd learned and the decision he had to make.

_**Some days later............**_

Despite being extremely busy, Jake couldn't fail to notice his partner's distracted manner. He tried to get Chance to tell him what was troubling him but his partner would only shake his head.

"No....thanks.....Jake but I have to solve this on my own." Then went off to work in the yard for most of the day.

Shaking his head, Jake left his friend alone and went back to his many projects he was trying to complete. Their enemies were getting bolder and more powerful and he was hard pressed trying to design better weapons to combat them. It didn't make him any happier to know he was barely succeeding.

Days later, Chance frowned with worry as he caught Jake asleep at his work bench. His friend was working himself to death trying to stem a tide that was getting harder and harder to hold back.

It bothered and creeped him out to know Feral was centuries old and had seen this cycle of violence many times before in his long life. The Phoenix spell form seemed to calmly accept the need to fight without too much fuss or complaint.

Chance wasn't sure how he'd handle fighting the same type of war over and over again for as long as Feral had and still retain his sanity and spirit. Yet, Feral managed somehow and even was able to enjoy life in between bouts of conflict.

'I guess if you were immortal, you would have to develop a thick skin or go mad but it could also be because he's not a Kat at all and I have no idea what a Phoenix thinks about our conflicts,' he thought bemusedly. For all he knew, the Phoenix probably liked war since it could destroy with glee on both sides if ever set free. Okay, that was a really bad thought so he went back to the stupidity of Kat Kind. Why couldn't they learn from the past? He guessed that was the one question historians were always asking themselves and never finding the answer to.

Anyway, the past wasn't what mattered now, it was the future and what this city faced very soon. All indications showed them heading for a major war with the omegas in the coming year that could kill thousands if they didn't head it off. He shuddered inside. Despite days of stewing over the choice he had to make, he was no closer to a decision.

Frankly, what he was being asked to do terrified him witless. He wished he could talk to his partner about this but even though Jake was open minded, this might make him think his partner was in need of psychiatric help, besides, he felt Feral meant for this to be kept secret even though he'd never said so aloud.

No, he had to decide on his own and it just wasn't getting any easier as time went on. Perhaps, he could ask Jake his opinion without giving too much away. It was worth a try to help him get past this deadlock his mind and heart was in. This was his opportunity while things were fairly calm at the moment. He gently woke his partner by shaking the small tom's shoulder.

Jake jerked awake and stared around hurriedly.

"Easy bud, you just fell asleep while working......again!"

"Oh, uh.....thanks Chance," Jake said sheepishly, his face blushing at being caught unaware. "I didn't realized how tired I was. I just wanted to get this done so we have it to use against the next appearance of Dark Kat."

"Yeah, I know and that brings to mind something I'd like your opinion on," Chance began, glad Jake had given him the perfect opening.

"I thought you seemed a little preoccupied lately," Jake observed, giving his partner his full attention. "What's up, buddy?"

"Does it feel like we're losing the battle against the omegas? I mean it seems like every time we defeat and jail one, another is launching an attack before we make it back to the hangar," he asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"Yeah, I have to admit it does seem like the creeps are stepping up their determination to take over the city," his friend agreed, sighing. "However, it may only seem that way because we haven't had a break for a while and are just tired. It might not look so bleak if we could take a brief holiday to recharge."

"Oh yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon," Chance muttered, sarcastically.

"Well what can I say here buddy. All we can do is keep doing our best and pray we don't falter due to exhaustion or being outgunned," Jake said fatalistically, paws spread to show just how frustrated he was too.

Silence fell for several minutes as Jake studied his troubled partner. They really did need a break and badly. Chance looked up from the floor he'd been staring at and sighed gloomily.

"What if there was a power out there somewhere that was greater than the threat arrayed against us but using it has its own dangers because it is far more deadlier than the worst omega we got? If it could be controlled, would it be right to use it even knowing one false step and it could end all life as we know it if it got free?" He asked cautiously.

Jake blinked at him in confusion. "What would be that powerful and controlled by who?"

"Just hypothetical, buddy. What if there was such a power and we controlled it. Would it be right to unleash such a deadly force just to defeat our enemies knowing that this force could do more harm than the bad guys together could?" He knew it was unfair to ask Jake to give him an answer with so little to go on, but he didn't have a choice.

Jake just stared at his partner, perplexed. 'What was Chance trying to say? What wasn't he telling him? He must have a good reason for not explaining more full,' he thought in confusion.

Turning away from Chance, he stared hard at the far wall analyzing the question for the best answer. Finally, he turned back to his friend. "I guess if the situation was so dire there was no other choice then this deadly force might be our only chance at survival," he finally answered, reservedly.

Chance frowned for a long moment mulling over his friend's answer then sighed, nodding to himself. "Thanks Jake. It helps me a little to hear that."

"Well, glad I could be of some help. Anything else I can do for you?" Jake asked in concern.

"No. Thanks. You better get back to work. I think I'll go up and finish that station wagon's tuneup. Want Chinese for dinner, I can order when I'm up there?" Chance asked, distractedly, beginning to leave.

"Sure! Sounds good. Just holler when it's here," Jake smiled wanly, willing to let the strange discussion drop for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Chapter 2: Becoming a Master**

They never discussed the odd subject again and Chance was still left with trying to make a decision though he was leaning more toward what Feral wanted only because, just like the Phoenix, he couldn't turn his back on doing what was necessary to save their city.

So when he received a message to see Feral some days later, he didn't hesitate. Telling his partner he was going to see a friend the following Saturday afternoon (and, thankfully, they had no work to do), he slipped down into the hangar, changed clothes and rode his cyclotron out the secret exit heading for a rendezvous point Feral had suggested to insure they weren't observed.

Less than twenty minutes later, he arrived at the south end of Megakat Park, spotting Feral moments later standing back under the trees. The late afternoon sun slanted down and somehow caused the fake tom's form to momentarily look like he was on fire sending chills down T-Bone's spine, a reminder he didn't need that this was a creature of legend not a Kat.

He had looked up any shred of information he could find on Phoenix's and found an artist's rendition of a really fearsome looking creature but very little hard facts about them.

'Well it looks like I will be getting a chance to see the real thing,' he mused as he drove closer to Feral's position. There were no vehicles nearby so he had to assume the Commander had taken a taxi. He parked and prepared to shut down his engine when Feral made a negative gesture and walked toward him.

Reaching T-Bone's side, he reached for the spare helmet behind the driver then mounted the bike behind the tom. Surprised, T-Bone turned to his passenger and gave him a questioning look.

"Take us out to the desert, T-Bone, southwest section. I'll tell you where else to go once we get there," Feral instructed.

Shrugging, T-Bone nodded and turned back around. He took off at a good clip with Feral holding on grimly. It took only thirty minutes for them to reach the outskirts of the desert plains. He slowed the cyclotron to a stop near the beginning of the deep canyons and waited for further instructions from the Commander.

"Go about three miles north until you come to a deep box canyon" Feral quietly directed. Without a word, T-Bone drove the cyclotron in the indicated direction. Another five minutes and they reached the canyon. He slowly drove through the sand toward a high wall that ended the canyon then cut the engine. Silence greeted them except for the sigh of the wind through the sandstone caves.

Feral dismounted, placed the helmet on the seat and began walking. T-Bone quickly did the same, following the tom closely. They walked in silence for several minutes until they came to a barely seen cave entrance a few feet up from the canyon floor. Feral climbed easily up the nearly sheer wall and disappeared within the cave. Grunting, T-Bone scrambled up with a little less grace.

Stepping into the cave, he saw it was rather small and narrow at the entrance but opened up into a rather large, roughly oval, airy space with a three foot hole in the ceiling that let the sun in. The floor was sandy but clear of any debris. Feral stood at the center of the space and waited for him.

"This is a place of sanctuary for me. It's where I can be alone and commune with the energy flow of the planet without other life forms around me....something I need to do on a regular basis. I thought it would be a suitable place for what we need to discuss and, if you agree, for the ritual to be performed without interruption," Feral explained quietly.

He studied the tabby quietly a moment before asking, "have you decided or do you need to ask me more questions?"

"Yeah! I've got a few, the first is are you really sure you want to do this? You said you cherished your freedom though I'm confused about that statement. From what you've told me, this isn't your true form so don't you miss being your real self?"

"I did at first but as time passed, I came to love a different kind of freedom. You see T-Bone, I'm the last of my kind. Being rather frightening in appearance and more an emotional than a thinking kind of creature.....my only joy in life was hunting and burning everything around me to ash. Once I was locked into this form, I began to learn there were other ways to enjoy life. Also in this form I'm not alone, so it was the best thing that could have happened to me. The alternative would have been vanishing forever because of extreme loneliness or having destroyed my habitat so thoroughly, I would be forced to head out into space if I was to continue to exist."

"You can withstand space?" T-Bone asked, amazed.

Feral smiled. "I'm fire incarnate and immortal so yes, the harshness of space is no barrier to me."

"Wow, that's incredible," the tabby said in awe, shaking his head. "Okay, so my first question on whether you want to do this is even more valid. How can you allow yourself to be enslaved so easily?

The dark tom sighed, saying sadly, "not so easy believe me but there really is no choice for either of us."

T-Bone grimaced at that unhappy concession but clearly heard the determination in the tone. How could he make any less sacrifice in the face of that?

"I've, unfortunately, come to the same conclusion as well but I wanted to still give you a chance to back out," he murmured, sympathetically. "So, okay, I guess all I need to know now is what is involved in binding us together and all the other stuff it takes to handle you."

Feral gave the tom a wane smile, relieved he'd finally agreed to do this without further complaint. "I thank you for that consideration but I'm easy with my decision.. Let's sit. I have much to tell you and we might as well be comfortable." Feral followed his own words and seated himself in lotus fashion on the sandy floor.

T-Bone hesitated a moment before sinking down and crossing his legs. For the next hour, Feral quietly briefed T-Bone on all aspects of the ritual and the things he could expect to see and experience after the release of the Phoenix. He went on to explain, in detail, how to control the creature and restore it to its Kat form. T-Bone asked many questions till he was satisfied he understood everything and was comfortable with the knowledge. Then went over the ritual spell words until he felt he'd memorized them thoroughly. But knowing everything didn't mean he wasn't still tense and worried.

"I know you are understandably nervous. This is dangerous for both of us. Shall we begin the ritual?" Feral asked seriously as he gracefully got to his feet.

"I guess there isn't a reason to delay any further. It won't get any easier waiting," T-Bone agreed uneasily as he too stood up.

"There is one last thing left to do, however, and it will make you very upset with me. Unfortunately, this is very important to the rite and cannot be left out," Feral said warningly.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good. What is it you held back?" T-Bone asked sourly.

"You must unmask and stand as your true self....no deceptions can exist if the ritual is to be successful."

"What!? I can't do that! It's not just my secret alone," T-Bone exclaimed angrily.

"Calm yourself! You are not revealing anything that I don't already know. You are Chance Furlong and I deliberately created the SWAT Kats when I realized the enforcers would not be enough to keep the city safe. I waited until the perfect fighters with hearts of gold appeared and that was you two. When I felt you were ready, I deliberately set the scene to cast you out of the enforcers so that you would be forced to reach the potential I saw in you. You didn't disappoint and became the best protectors this city could have asked for."

T-Bone gaped at him in anger and shock. "You did that to us deliberately??!!!"

"It was necessary. As simple enforcers, you wouldn't have been much good helping keep the omegas from tearing the city apart. The SWAT Kats were needed and that's what I provided," Feral said unmoved by T-Bone's anger.

T-Bone could only shake his head in disbelief and barely restrained fury. He and Jake had endured ridicule and the brunt of their family's disapproval and anger. The humiliation of having to work at the garage only made things worse for them. Only the fact they could still fight the bad guys made it bearable.

"The day grows late. Shelve your anger for now and concentrate on the ritual that must be performed. Remove your mask and stand before me," Feral ordered, bringing T-Bone out of his angry reverie with a jolt.

"We'll be talking about this later," T-Bone promised, fuming still but complying. He removed his mask, feeling really strange doing that in front of Feral, then took off his weapons harness, glovatrix and gloves.

Feral nodded agreement to that rather hostile request as he reached into his jacket for an unusual looking dagger. It was very old and the hilt was engraved with many ancient runes.

As previously instructed, Chance held out his paw and watched dispassionately as Feral took the dagger and sliced a cut into his palm, barely wincing at the burning pain.

Handing the blade to Chance, Feral held out his own palm. The tabby took the heavy dagger and swiftly made a similar slice on the dark tom's palm. Blood well out and dripped to the sand to mix with Chance's.

Feral took the dagger back and put it into his pocket then removed his jacket and laid it on the sandy floor. Standing before Chance once more, he reached out and clasped their bleeding palms together then as his golden eyes stared into Chance's emerald ones, he began to chant with the tabby echoing him word for word:

_**Bound you are to this young soul,**_

_**Your heart and fate he will control,**_

_**Master and servant this union will be,**_

_**Until the Master's life ends and sets you free.**_

The chant echoed in his mind while their joined palms warmed to an intense heat. Chance gritted his teeth against the burning pain but did not let go. By the time the pain became unbearable, Feral released his paw.

Chance checked his palm to see if it was alright and was stunned to see the image of a Phoenix burned into it.

"There it is done. We are now bound together for your lifetime. Now its time to release the Phoenix. Are you ready?" Feral asked, dragging the tabby's attention back to him.

Shaking his palm to ease the sting, Chance nodded and eyed Feral warily. "I guess your real self is getting a bit impatient, huh?"

"Yes," Feral hissed, a fierce light in his eyes. "Recite the spell of release and set me free!" He stepped back from Chance and waited impatiently.

Still wary, Chance inhaled a deep breath to settle his nerves for what was to come and in a clear, strong tone, he recited the carefully memorized spell:

_**Born from the flames of one's desire,**_

_**Rise now the Phoenix of sacred fire,**_

_**Beauty personified and powers untold,**_

_**Return to the world and under my control.**_

Feral's body began glowing intensely, the change coming over him rapidly. His tall form extended to over twelve feet tall and Chance was left gaping at what the former dark tom Kat had become.

The fiery creature had thick arms and powerful legs covered in gold colored scales with both ending in sharp talons reminiscent of a raptor. The wings were a fiery gold and sparks flew from them as the Phoenix flapped them in its excitement. It's body was still covered in brown fur but was shorter and much thicker than before and it was nude, however, its genitals were hidden from view. Its tail was snake like except for the fan of fur at its tip that lashed and threw more sparks. The head still basically resembled Feral's (sort of) except for being a bit wider and longer with ears much larger and longer than a Kats and eyes that were slit pupiled and glowing with red gold fire. It's mouth was filled with long dagger like teeth as well as a pair of incisors that protruded out on either side of its mouth reaching past it bottom jaw. The finishing touch was a crest of black hair rising high and stiffly up between its ears then turning into a mane that draped in waves of curls that tumbled down its back. It would raise its crest to signify anger, excitement or issue a threat, letting it lay flat when calm.

The Phoenix raised its head to the ceiling and roared, sounding like the roar of flames burning a house, as it flapped its enormous wings to stretch them.

Chance stumbled back out of its way which caught the creature's attention. It cocked its head in bird like fashion as it studied him intently. It seemed to be waiting for something. It took him a second to realize it was waiting for his command. Now was not the time for him to lose focus as this thing didn't behave nor really resemble Feral any longer so it was very important he stay in command of the creature at all times.

It was then that he realized he could feel a strange sensation of someone else in his mind. It wasn't uncomfortable, just odd, as he realized he was no longer alone in his head. Feral had warned him, he would feel the Phoenix in this fashion. There were no words, only emotions and right this moment, those emotions were vibrating strong excitement and impatience. Shaking himself, Chance concentrated on the creature before him, setting all other thoughts aside so he wouldn't be distracted.

"You want to stretch your wings, heh? Well, let's go outside shall we?" Chance murmured aloud in soothing tones as he led the Phoenix out of the cave. It was growing late, the sun was behind the cave now when he stopped at the entrance and turned to stare into the creature's eyes.

The Phoenix was trembling and stamping its feet in growing excitement as Chance made his first attempt to make contact with its mind, finding the whole business really strange but apparently he was doing something right because it stilled and eyed him intently once more.

"You may fly and use your powers on the rocks around you but never leave my sight.......... returning to my call immediately.....understand?" He commanded.

The Phoenix nodded its head and in his mind, Chance could feel its compliance. Stepping back, he raised his paw and waved it off. Giving a roar of pleasure, the Phoenix spread its wings and launched itself skyward, bugling its pleasure at being free.

Chance could feel its joy in his mind as it cavorted wildly in the air. He had to smile because he felt the same way when he flew the Turbokat.

For the next few hours, Chance let the Phoenix play as he stood watchfully on the canyon floor. He smiled as he observed it dive and swoop, chase birds of prey and play target practice, shooting flames from its clawed paws and other times its mouth at mountain peaks, blasting them to powder. That was a powerful reminder of just how dangerous this creature truly was. Night had begun to fall when Chance decided it was best to call it back while he could still see it.

He had to concentrate hard because it was resisting, not willing to return yet after so long confined. He could certainly sympathize but he was in command and it would learn to obey him. The battle of wills lasted several minutes before Chance finally won the mental war.

He watched narrowly as the sulking creature landed before him, unrepentant. It tossed its head defiantly, its body sparking with energy.

"Hey, hey! It's alright! You are magnificent, especially in the air and I promise you'll get to do this often but now you have to sleep again," he gently soothed the creature verbally and mentally.

Carefully approaching the irritable Phoenix, he gently but carefully reached out to its chest and gave it a scratch hoping it would respond like a cat would. To his relief, it liked the touch and proceeded to purr, lowering its head for a scratch between its ears. "That's a good Phoenix, what a beautiful creature you are,"he praised it, feeling its pleasure at the attention.

While it was calm, Chance quietly, but clearly, chanted the reversal spell:

_**Phoenix bound to me,**_

_**Hear your master's firm decree,**_

_**Shed your feathers of fiery gold,**_

_**Let your spell form now take hold.**_

He stepped back quickly as the Phoenix's form shrank instantly to reveal its Kat form once more.

"Thank you, Chance. That was nicely done for your first time. It will get easier as time goes on," Feral assured him, a pleased smile on his rugged face.

"Yeah...uh..thanks." Chance sighed, relieved to be able to relax while at the same time feeling odd to be on such casual terms with Feral. This would take some getting used to. "Uh...you know this feels so weird. How am I supposed to treat you now that we are connected so intimately and you know who we are?" He asked uneasily.

"Nothing will change. This will be our secret. I will continue to behave the same as I always have toward you two. Only the time we spend as Phoenix and master will we behave differently. My Phoenix persona will rest in the back of your mind and you shouldn't be aware of it when I'm in my Kat form." He eyed Chance questioningly to verify that.

The tabby blinked in surprise at that and quickly looked inside to see if that were true. After a long moment listening hard, he found Feral was correct......he discerned the Phoenix's emotions as only a vague presence. "You're right! I don't really sense it there."

"Good! Then we will live our lives as we have been, although I will not be making any real effort to try to arrest you since it would be detrimental to both of us. So I talk the talk but not take any real action. That alright with you?" He asked mildly amused.

"Huh...well that will relieve the stress a little. I'm still a little pissed that you dumped us from the Enforcers that way. It destroyed our credibility and put us in a bad light with our family and friends," he fumed, anger reignited.

"I am sorry about the collateral damage caused but I would do it again if it would keep the city safe," Feral said with a shrug.

"Hard to argue with the results but I still hate the way you went about it," Chance grumbled but dropped that and went on to cover something even more important, "I can't keep this from Razor. We're partners and secrets would drive a wedge between us that could get us killed."

Feral sighed and conceded the tabby was right. "Then you shouldn't......go ahead and tell him. I don't want anything to jeopardize your partnership in any way. Also, I know it won't help restore your reputations nor make things right with your families but look at it this way, you two were the only ones who could do this and still keep your integrity. I am sorry for the rest but sometimes we give up much to see to the safety of others. Look at me, I can never let a female share my life because I am not what I seem. I must accept that and enjoy life the best I can. You are heroes and that will be the legacy you leave behind you, " Feral said seriously. "This is all I can offer you to make up for what I was forced to do."

"It still sucks and I'm not sure I can forgive you, but I can understand why you did it. I just hope Jake can accept it too." Sighing he began putting his mask and other things back on.

"So, are things settled between us? Can we return to the city? I'm rather tired and hungry," Feral asked.

"Yeah, we'd better get going, it's getting late." T-Bone agreed heading out of the cave and making for his bike. Once they were mounted, he sent them racing home. Arriving back where they'd left at Megakat Park, T-Bone drove into the shadows and stopped. Feral swung off and hooked the helmet back on the bike.

"I'll contact you when we should go out again which should be at least three or four times a month for a little while then back off to once or twice a month as we get comfortable," Feral warned him.

"Yeah, okay, whatever is necessary," T-Bone reluctantly agreed then, when Feral had stepped away, he took off for home.

Feral watched the cyclotron vanish from view before pulling out his cell phone and calling for a taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Chapter 3: Letting Jake in on the Secret**

On their next meeting, T-Bone was not alone. After returning home that night, Chance waited until the next morning to drop the news on his partner.

Jake was already eating a bowl of cereal when Chance came down and got himself breakfast. As he went to get some milk he said over his shoulder,

"Don't take off, buddy. I have something to discuss with you that's very important."

"Oh, okay. You're going to finally tell me what's been bugging you for weeks now?" Jake asked curiously as he finished up his food and got up to put the bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, you could say that," Chance grunted, taking a seat and digging into his food.

Jake sighed, grabbed a glass of water and sat back down and waited patiently until his friend had finished.

Shoving his bowl aside, Chance eyed his best friend a moment before beginning to speak. "Remember when Mad Kat had taken Feral and I?" Jake nodded. "Okay, while he and I were trapped in that damn box, Feral told me something incredible. If he hadn't proved it, I would have sworn he was crazy. But his proof was scary as hell and I had no doubt he was what he said he was......." he paused a moment.

Jake frowned at him. "Well, what the heck did he do to scare you?" He finally asked impatiently.

"Do you know anything about the Phoenix, Jake?"

"Huh?" His friend stared at him in confusion.

"Just answer the question buddy," Chance said, mildly amused.

"Well, yeah I do. Remember, I'm the one who told you about them when I came across it in that old book I found. What's that got to do with Feral?"

"That's what I wanted to know when he asked me the same thing only the answer got me proof that the Phoenix exists and he's in the form of a Kat and walks among us. The Kat form is a spell put on him centuries ago. So Feral isn't a Kat at all but a mythical creature that isn't so mythical after all."

"Say what? You're telling me Feral says he's a Phoenix and proved it?" Jake said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yeah, that's how I felt too but, Jake, his eyes changed to a fiery red-gold, his fangs extended past his mouth, and his body glowed. It was creepy and scary as hell. I could feel the power he was barely hiding at that moment."

Jake's brow furrowed. He could tell Chance believed what he was saying but it was really hard for him to believe it too. "Okay, I trust you when you say you believe him but I think I'll reserve judgment until I see it for myself," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh, you'll get your chance alright. Anyway, what he wanted from me was to be his master and be bonded to him. I would control his change from Kat spell form to his true form then control the Phoenix while it is in our world. Dangerous just doesn't describe how deadly this creature is Jake."

"Why the heck would you have to be his master and why would he want to be enslaved like that?" Jake asked in stunned surprise.

"Because he knows Megakat City is in danger of being destroyed by a coalition of omegas that is far worse than the one we fought two years ago. He managed to find out, Dark Kat has somehow gotten Viper and the Pastmaster to work with him. They are testing our limits, wearing our forces down, and getting ready to take over the whole damn city. Because of this, Feral felt the only way to save us was to indenture himself again and allow the Phoenix out to destroy our enemies," Chance explained, grimly.

Jake stared at him in shocked horror! He known the omegas were up to something big but even he hadn't counted on how big the trouble had gotten. Adding the Pastmaster into the mix was an effective death sentence for them all.

"Oh God! I never dreamed it was that bad. He's sure of his information?"

"Jake, he's lived for centuries.....he can see patterns we can't and spotted the buildup and however, he managed it, was able to find out who was involved but not where they are holed up. Unfortunately, we can't do a preemptive strike with the Phoenix until they show up in force," Chance said unhappily.

Jake could only shake his head. "Now I understand why you asked me that question about which of two evils was the best choice. I'm guessing you accepted and are now bonded to Feral?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to but he said I was the only one he trusted with this task and I had to agree finally."

"How long do you have to do this......be his master I mean?"

"For the rest of my life."

"?"

"Yeah, that was why I was really reluctant to do it."

"Crap! How does this affect us then?"

Chance blushed. "Well there's something else you should know......he was the one that made us the SWAT Kats. He deliberately set us up for the fall knowing we wouldn't give up being heroes and he was right but I told him I didn't like the way he'd done it. He had the decency to apologize for causing us so much grief but said our legacy would be the heroes that kept safe Megakat City, and that would have to suffice as a balm to our egos for losing friends, position, and family by keeping this secret."

Jake gaped, his face growing angrier and angrier by the minute as Chance told him Feral had deliberately set them up to become what they were and knew who they were all along.

"That asshole!"

Chance smiled wanly. "Oh yeah! He's that alright but he was right too, buddy."

His partner snarled and spit for some minutes before growling, "he may be right but he's still an asshole!"

"You won't get an argument from me," his partner snorted in amusement.

For more than a week after that revelation, Jake continued to fume. When Feral called to set up a meeting again, Jake was right there as Razor when they drove up on their cyclotrons one evening at Megakat Park.

Feral didn't appear surprised at all to see the smaller SWAT Kat as he boarded behind T-Bone. Without a word, they took off for the desert.

Thirty-five minutes later, they cruised slowly up into the box canyon Feral used as his sanctuary. They climbed the wall into the cave and while Razor watched uneasily, T-Bone stood with Feral at the center of the cave and firmly intoned the spell for releasal.

Instantly, Feral became the Phoenix. After giving Razor a questioning, quick sniff, it ignored him and waited for T-Bone to give him the command to leave. Once given, the Phoenix roared its pleasure and took off for the skies.

T-Bone followed it outside and kept his eyes on it for the next few hours.

Razor had been suitably shocked and awed at the sight of the mythical creature come to life especially when it lowered its lethal head toward him to sniff. Those fangs were really formidable that close up. Now he believed and was forced to accept the Phoenix would be a part of their lives until T-Bone died. It truly boggled his mind.

He had many questions to ask but now knew it wasn't wise to distract his partner while he controlled the most dangerous creature on the planet. He would wait until the spell form was returned.

T-Bone called the Phoenix back and again fought it for supremacy and won. It was a little easier this time. Feral had said it would become nearly second nature with time except when the Phoenix was in battle then all bets were off and he would have to truly work at it to keep control over it.

Cooing quietly at it, having learned that was the best way to calm it, T-Bone waited till he had its attention then spoke the reversal spell. Instantly Feral reappeared looking very pleased.

"Very nice! You're getting the hang of it now."

"Thanks. You are a little spiteful thing though but I can understand how much you must miss cruising the air like that. Must be really cool!"

Smiling broadly, Feral nodded enthusiastically. "Oh it is and that's that only thing I miss about my true form.....flying and flaming.....such a wonderful feeling," he sighed regretfully.

"Yeah, I think I would be real unhappy to give up something like that," Razor spoke up. "You really are something else but scary as well."

"Oh you haven't seen me be scary, SWAT Kat....wait till you see me in battle...then you'll know what scary truly is!" Feral gave him a spooky smile that made Razor shiver.

There was an uncomfortable silence before T-Bone broke it. "Let's go home!"

Leaving Feral at the park, it was only fifteen minutes more before they were roaring into the secret entrance and pulling in to park, shutting down their engines.

"Okay, I can safely say that was the most radical and awesome thing I have ever seen. I don't know how to feel about being tied to Feral for the rest of our lives, though," Razor said as he walked to their lockers and started to change clothes.

"It's even weirder for me, buddy. I'm tied to him mind to mind as well. When he's Feral, there is a barely perceptible sensation of something in the back of my mind. But when he's the Phoenix, I'm connected to a purely emotional creature that's highly volatile in temperament and take all my efforts to keep under control. It's a strange battle in my mind that I'm really unable to describe fully."

"You win! That's just freaky but fascinating as well....I have to admit. Well, our lives have just gotten really interesting. Gee....aren't we special?" Jake snarked, not happy at all about this new twist in their lives.

Chance could only grimace at the sentiment....in total agreement with his best friend.

"Hey, there is a silver lining in all this, Jake......Feral won't be trying to arrest or anymore."

"Oh joy! That's a nice break alright except now he will be a part of our lives always....some trade off."

The tabby just sighed and went up the ladder to find something to eat. He understood his partner's feelings on this but they couldn't change things so the sooner they accepted their new lot in life the sooner they could find some good in it and enjoy life once more......just like Feral was able to do but first they had a war to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**COMES THE PHOENIX**

**Chapter 4: The Battle for Megakat City Begins**

_**Six months later...**_

"This is the fifth time we've been called out this week, Razor," T-Bone grumbled. "I don't know about you, but I'm wasted. Who is it this time?" He asked his partner as he launched the Turbokat from its hidden base.

"It's only Hard Drive.....shouldn't be too difficult to corral him and I agree with you buddy.....I'm tired too," Razor sighed in response.

"Oh goody, someone easy this time," T-Bone snarled sourly as he guided the jet to Hard Drive's last reported location.

A little more force than necessary was used by the pair to capture the high tech criminal as both fighters were too tired to be careful. Handing the criminal over to the equally tired enforcers and getting grateful smiles for a swift capture, the pair departed rather swiftly for home so they could catch whatever meager down time they could get.

Making a not so perfect landing, T-Bone shut down the engines. Razor wisely made no comment as the pair jumped down from the jet. Dispiritedly, they changed clothes and went up to a simple dinner.

They hadn't had too much work in the garage lately due to the increased attacks around the city. People were too frightened to travel far from their homes which meant the running of the city was slogging down as well as many felt it too dangerous to even go to work.

The enforcers and the SWAT Kats were stretched to their limits these past few months trying to stay ahead of the avalanche of violence happening nearly every day now. Ms. Briggs was reduced to literally living at city hall to keep the city running during the crisis as the Mayor had cowardly retreated to his estate outside the city limits.

So the city's defenders were losing sleep and making mistakes as they failed to get enough rest to be on top of their game. This was the situation the SWAT Kats were in as they didn't bother to stay up despite the early hour.....catching sleep was now a desperate commodity they hoarded as much as they could.

As Chance and Jake sought sleep, at Enforcer Headquarters, Commander Feral was finishing the report on Hard Drive's capture while grimacing at the still rather large pile of other reports on major and minor crimes needing attention that sat on his desk.

Though not tired physically due to his true nature, he **was** emotionally strung out by the stress he was under. He sighed and rubbed his face as he thought about the crime wave that was beating them down. As he had warned T-Bone those many months ago, Dark Kat was stepping up the heat, wearing the defenders out, making them use up everything they had to keep the city safe while he sat directing all the mayhem he could. Like a spider in its web, the evil Kat was biding his time and waiting for the right moment to launch his full attack. And he was succeeding, as the reports on Feral's desk clearly indicated; high losses of enforcers due to injuries or death, equipment losses exceeding the ability to replace quickly enough, exhaustion and depression among the ranks due to excessive hours on duty, and, more worrisome, the SWAT Kats were showing signs of irritability and exhaustion as well.

He stood up and moved to one of the huge windows of his office overlooking the flight line. As he stood watching evening fall, he couldn't stop thinking about how badly he wanted to seek out the unholy trio and taking them out his way. But the problem with that was they still hadn't a clue where their enemy was holed up at so they were forced to play this game Dark Kat's way and that grated on him.

And the Phoenix was no good at fighting this type of game since there were no single incident it could concentrate its formidable energies on. All the acts of violence were scattered around the city forcing the defenders to spread out, thinning their ranks even more which allowed the criminals to pick them off more easily.

Sighing he moved back to his desk and sat down, unfortunately, waiting means even more casualties and damage to the city but what choice was there? Shaking his head to clear it, he returned to the scut work waiting for his attention.

As another day dawned, the SWAT Kats were surprised to finally get a full, undisturbed night's sleep.....that was very rare. Waking with the sun shining in his eyes, Jake sighed and rolled out of bed. Yawning and stretching he padded to the bathroom noting that Chance was still asleep, as he passed his door. The sound of the shower woke Chance who grumbled and covered his head to try and catch a few more zzzs. Steam poured out of the bathroom as Jake walked out and headed to his room to dress. As he passed his partner's door again, he shook his head.

"Up and at 'em Chance. Those cars aren't going to get done with you lying there and I want to reload the Turbokat. Don't want to get caught short when a call comes in," Jake announced.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up," Chance grouchily answered. Smiling, Jake moved on to get ready for the day.

Jake was making a light breakfast for them when Chance came in yawning. He grabbed a milk for himself and Jake then sat down at the table. Jake served them and sat to join him. It was quiet for a while as each concentrated on their food. Finished, Chance rose and took his dishes to the sink. He turned and leaned against the counter, a troubled look on his face.

"Ya know Jake, it's just going all to hell faster than we can prevent it. I mean, several times a week now we or the enforcers or both have been pressed to the limit to keep things under control. Remember, a couple of months ago, all those short vicious fights between drug gangs that turned whole blocks into war zones?" He asked rhetorically, shaking his head in concern.

"Yeah, and how about Dr. Viper stealing chemicals from Bio Tech Labs again or the surprise when Rex Shard escaped from jail and got a temporary boost from some stolen tech to become a smaller, but still destructive crystal monster," Jake added a grim expression on his face.

"It doesn't help that Dark Kat is such a good strategist. He's made damn sure that anything he can set up to create havoc succeeds in wearing everyone down and when he thinks the time is right, he'll strike with everything he's been holding back, like keeping the Pastmaster under wraps. Believe me, buddy.....when he strikes it will be a war and many more innocents will be lost," he continued after a moment's thought.

"And he's succeeding. Mistakes are being made, too many enforcer lives are being lost, and look at us, pushed to our limits with no real break. The pace is going to get us killed," Chance observed soberly.

"I know, Chance! But what else can we do?" Jake growled in frustration. "We're already doing everything we can to hold back the tide but it's a losing battle."

"I know and I also know the Phoenix is no good in this situation because there's no large, set target for it. I hate to admit this, but it looks like we have to wait until the bad guys come out of the woodwork in mass before we can really take them down," Chance said gloomily.

"So many Kats will die before then too, but you're right buddy, there really is nothing we can do. There's no use talking any more about it. It will only depress us more. Let's just get to work, okay?" Jake said finally and got up, placing his dishes in the sink before making his way downstairs to the garage. Sighing in resignation, Chance followed.

Later that week, Chance's worries hit home with an incident that left him scared and exhausted. It had been a long day for both of them and Feral because of the Metallikats. The encounter was short, violent and over quickly. But not quickly enough to prevent many more dead enforcers, damage to the Megakat Mint (again!) and the successful escape by the robots. All in all a very frustrating day that had left them both cranky and, in T-Bone's case, bone tired.

Because of his exhausted condition, T-Bone couldn't allow the Phoenix as much 'out' time as it obviously wanted and that's when the trouble started. After only an hour's freedom, the tabby recalled the creature only to be met with serious resistance.

The Phoenix ignored its master's summons and continued to dive and swoop in carefree fashion through the many canyons and caves of the area, disappearing from T-Bone's view several times. Scared the Phoenix would try to head toward the city, T-Bone forced himself to concentrate hard and firmly ordered the Phoenix to return.

It continued to resist for some minutes longer before finally capitulating with ill grace. It reappeared from behind some high walls of sandstone and headed for the tom. Never allowing his concentration to falter, T-Bone waited tensely until the Phoenix landed on the ledge with him and had folded its wings before reciting the reversal spell. Only when Feral stood before him did he finally slump in exhaustion.

"That was bad. You didn't want to obey and I was afraid you'd take it into your head to fly off to the city," T-Bone groused, his voice reflecting just how tired he was.

"I'm not too happy either. You let your control slip and I could feel it. I'm bored with flying around these canyons and want to see other things. Maybe hunt game as well." Feral sighed in concern. "Perhaps it would be best if we go to the forest further North. It might ease my boredom and make it easier to recall me," he suggested carefully.

"How will I be able to monitor you in all those trees?" T-Bone asked exasperated.

"You should be in the Turbokat and in the air above me. You'll be able to keep me in sight more easily that way," Feral said reasonably.

"Well, you're right. I'd be bored seeing the same things all the time too. I guess we can do that next time. We'll meet at the old airfield. No one should see us coming and going," T-Bone sighed in agreement.

"Good! One more thing, we should cancel this outing when we've finished a day like today. I know you're tired and adding this on top of the excessive activity we endured was too much for you. I understand why you cut short our session and I agree though the Phoenix is most unhappy about it so I'm glad you were able to get it to obey finally so we ended early. Go home now and get all the rest you can," Feral urged his master.

"Right! Now if only the criminals will oblige us in taking a break from their constant attacks so we can get some rest," T-Bone grumbled sarcastically. Then relented and said "You were right, of course, Dark Kat is stepping up the attacks. Its only a matter of time now before he strikes. Razor and I are worried we won't be able to keep on top of it much longer."

"I know! I've been monitoring the situation. It bites that we have to play this waiting game with the crud. Until he attacks in full, we're stuck scrimmaging, " Feral sighed unhappily.

"Yeah we know. That's what we've told ourselves too. But it's hard to watch so many get hurt or die as we stand by helplessly." T-Bone said, his face clouded with distress.

Sigh "I know T-Bone! Just do your best! We will win in the end and avenge all those that must suffer until we can." Feral tried to be upbeat and encourage the depressed tom.

T-Bone just grunted in agreement and led the way to the cyclotron. He was anxious to get home and get some rest. They sped off into the deepening evening each buried in their own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Chapter 5:** **Keeping Spirits up, One Person at a Time**

As the attacks on the city escalated more and more katizens that were able, were fleeing the city. Those that couldn't escape, hunkered down in barricaded homes. Schools were forced to close and hospitals were clogged with patients.

The Deputy Mayor stared blindly out her office window, her head rested on one up raised paw as she took a much needed break. She felt chained to her office lately as so much needed her attention to keep the city running even if everything was falling down around her ears. It helped Manx had taken a powder so that she didn't have to deal with his hystronics but that left her staying at the office 24/7. It was simply too dangerous for her to try and go home anyway.

It was hard to believe that one of the largest cities on the planet was not officially a war zone. No flights were coming into the airport nor ships into the harbor. They were cutoff and suffering a severe economical crisis. Without the in and out movement of supplies, food stuff, and money, the city was rapidly falling to chaos with food shortages, power outages, water supply problems and a myriad of other catastrophes all because of the violence that kept people in their homes. Only the bravest dared venture out to help do their part in keeping what they could of the city running: firekats, police, enforcers, medicals, city utilities, and some businesses owners.

Callie was grateful for their efforts but it wasn't enough. She turned away from the depressing view then startled violently when she discovered Commander Feral had slipped into her office without a sound and was standing next to her desk, eyeing her in concern.

"Ms. Briggs, I didn't mean to startle you that badly," he apologized gruffly. "I came to give you my report on the nuclear power plant attack."

"Ah...Yes! Was it Dark Kat as we assumed?" She asked, still trembling a little as she stood up and reasserted her professional mask.

"Yes! Fortunately, he didn't succeed. We managed to beat him off, just barely. Unfortunately, he also managed to get clean away." Feral sighed in disgust.

"I know you are doing your best, Commander. Everyone is trying soo hard to keep our city safe but it doesn't seem to be enough." Callie allowed a little of her despair to filter through as she wrapped her arms tight around her chest, turning to stare out the window again.

Moved by the desire to comfort her, Feral stepped closer and gently gathered her in his arms for a warm hug. She sucked in a breath of surprise and stared up at him. He gave her a lop sided smile and murmured, "I know things seem lost right now, Callie, but we mustn't give up hope. Even the SWAT Kats are doing their best despite the fact they are getting tired as are all the defenders. But we're not giving up! Always in the past....when things seemed its darkest.....this city has managed to survive. We only need to hold on to our courage and have patience that it will happen."

She studied his face in stunned amazement. Feral was never one to offer comfort and yet here he was doing that for her. She managed to give him a watery smile in return. "Thank you, Ulysses! I...you don't know how much that means to me. And you're right! We have to stick together if this city is to survive this terrible time."

He released her and smiled encouragingly. "I'll keep you posted on everything we are doing to protect the city. Try not to worry. The SWAT Kats and my enforcers are working together to keep on top of this mess. You need to concentrate on keeping the city government running as best it can under the circumstances. Stability is everything or the city will collapse. You need to be strong."

"Yes! I will. Thank you for the pep talk.....I needed it!" She responded more positively. "Also, I have to say, I am so very glad you and the SWAT Kats have set aside your animosity to work together. It's the only reason we aren't defeated yet," she complimented him.

"Well, it isn't perfect but we tolerate each other because we have to for the welfare of all." Feral shrugged nonchalantly while secretly smiling about just how well they tolerated each other especially he and T-Bone. "Keep safe, Ms. Briggs." With that he left her office and headed back to Enforcer Headquarters.

Callie shook her head, still amazed by the change in Feral. Feeling better, she returned to her desk and dug into her work.

_**Later that week.....**_

"Incoming at four o'clock, T-Bone!" Razor warned as he tried to get a lock on an enemy jet ahead of them.

"I see her, Razor. You'd better make that shot count! I'm going to barrel roll in five seconds," T-Bone yelled back.

"Roger...Just a few seconds more...Bingo!" Razor crowed as the enemy jet exploded just as T-Bone swiftly upended the Turbokat to avoid the other on coming jet.

"That was close, buddy! How many are left out there?" T-Bone asked as he maneuvered around two more targets trying to get in a better position for Razor to shoot.

"I count at least eight bogies!" Razor relayed. "Got these two in my sights! Matchhead missiles away!...Yes, right on target! Okay...T-Bone climb into those clouds and I'll see if I can even the odds for us."

"Roger" T-Bone acknowledged as he took the Turbokat to a higher altitude. Tensely, he went to VTOL mode and waited for Razor to signal he was ready to take out the rest. It had already been a frantic ten minutes since the call from an enforcer chopper on patrol that had spotted the enemy jets arrowing in on M.A.S.A. They had gotten on scene minutes later and had prevented the enemy from strafing the huge space center. They had already determined the jets were from Turmoil's fleet but what she wanted at the space center was unknown.

"Okay, T-Bone got our targets locked, drop down twenty feet and hold our position," Razor ordered.

"Roger!" T-Bone executed the maneuver and Razor immediately fired a spate of matchhead and buzz saw missiles that quickly took out the last of the enemy jets. "Fantastic shooting, Razor. Anymore targets?" T-Bone asked.

"All clear, buddy. We can go home now. I'll contact the enforcers and see if they have located Turmoil's launching platform or whatever it is she's using to send these jets from." He contacted Feral via his radio.

The Chief Enforcer's voice boom from the speaker, "she has a mini-air ship, north by north west and at 10,000 feet. We're pounding her but haven't succeeded in completely taking her out! Better come up and give us a paw!"

"Roger, be there in seconds!" Razor radioed back. "T-Bone, you hear?"

"Yeah, hope you have enough missiles to take her out, buddy," he said as he poured on the speed and went higher to find the air ship.

"Just barely.....there she is.....do a pass around first so I can acquire some targets," Razor ordered.

Without commenting, T-Bone made a wide circle around the air ship. The enforcers, both jets and choppers, were harrying Turmoil as much as the could but many of them were being taken out by a set of anti-aircraft weapons battery firing nearly continuously from just below the control tower.

"Okay, strafe the control tower, dip down below so I can take out her belly guns then go to the right and come across the bow so I can take out those guns....got it?"

"Roger, strafing the tower now....." T-Bone responded.

In the next few minutes, Razor managed to do devastating damage to the air ship, crippling it so it was forced to land.

"Great job, SWAT Kats, we'll take it from here!" Feral called to them.

"Roger, leaving the scene!" Razor responded. "Let's go home, buddy!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." T-Bone sent the Turbokat toward their hangar at full throttle, wanting to get home quickly and get some rest.

Some minutes later, T-Bone flew the Turbokat down its hidden runway, halting on the turntable and turning the engines off as the jet elevator took them up. Reaching the main floor, he popped the canopy and they both jumped down.

"We'd better reload T-Bone," Razor said, tiredly, as he headed for the munitions storage area.

"Yeah! I know! Be glad to get some sack time and I'm hungry too." T-Bone sighed as he followed his partner. The jet was soon restocked and the weary fighters stripped their uniforms off and put on their civies.

"At least we got a small break. No activity for a week that's a new record. Maybe our enemies have run out of equipment too," Jake said, a hopeful lilt in his voice as the two of them went upstairs to their kitchen.

"You wish!" Chance snorted derisively as he slowly made himself a sandwich. "At least I'll be able to take a nap before meeting Feral later." Groaning, he took a seat at the table and began to eat without much energy.

"Crud! I forgot this was your night to let the Phoenix out. Are you sure you'll be rested enough to handle him?" Jake asked worriedly as he also sat down and began to eat.

"I'll have to be. The Phoenix is getting a little antsy lately. If I wait too long between releases, he gets really belligerent and refuses to return when I command it." Chance munched his sandwich and shook his head.

"You never told me the Phoenix was getting difficult, Chance. Now I'm even more worried about you," Jake exclaimed in alarm.

"It's alright, Jake. As long as I give him as much time as I can, he doesn't fight me," he reassured his friend then laughed suddenly and said, "Feral apologizes to me when his alter ego gets a little difficult. It's really strange to hear him say he's sorry."

"Really? Wow! He has changed a lot," Jake commented, shaking his head.

"Actually, Jake, this is apparently who he really is. The gruff and mostly cold Commander persona is a facade he developed to keep his troops in line and gain the respect he needs to run the enforcers. I kinda like the real one." Chance clarified, bemused by that fact..

Jake mulled over this new bit of information and had to admit he liked the real Feral too. Both got up and placed their dishes in the sink. Jake went to watch a little TV while Chance went to his bedroom to take a nap.

_**Two hours before sunset...northern forests...**_

At a couple hours before dusk, T-Bone hovered over a section of the forest that boasted a small lake. Popping the canopy, he waited until Feral, sitting in Razor's seat, had removed his helmet then climbed out on the wing before calling the release spell.

He watched the Phoenix soar through the air for a bit before gliding down over the treetops to hunt. Relaxing and letting the evening breezes pour over him, T-Bone kept his eyes on the creature while resting his body as much as he could as he settled in to wait.

The Phoenix flew back and forth in a grid pattern looking down at the forest floor. Suddenly it folded it's wings and plummeted into the canopy, moments later it appeared carrying a small deer. Carrying it's prey to a small plateau nearby and landing rather awkwardly, it settled down to eat it's catch.

Sighing, T-Bone could see the Phoenix intended to stay in this area so he felt safe to fly to a nearby plateau that still afforded him a line of sight on the creature and landed, letting the engines idle, conserving fuel.

Using a pair of high powered binoculars he kept an eye on his charge. It took about a half hour to leisurely consume its kill then flew off toward the lake, plunging in and splashing about to clean itself. With wet wings extended, it walked out of the water and onto the nearby mossy ground.

'It looks ridiculous and bedraggled all wet like that,' T-Bone thought in amusement.

The Phoenix shook itself vigorously then began to preen its wings. T-Bone sighed and lowered his binocs to rub his face. He was glad the creature had decided on a quiet evening. The successful hunt and bath meant it intended to keep this a short outing which meant he could seek his bed as soon as he got home.

Sure enough, an hour later, the Phoenix allowed itself to be called back and returned to sleep without any complaints or resistance. When Feral appeared, he smiled at T-Bone's look of relief as he climbed back into the jet T-Bone had taken back into the air then put on his helmet as the pilot closed the canopy for the trip home.

"Thanks for such a short night, Feral. I'm tired and appreciate the chance to get to bed early for once." T-Bone sighed happily as he piloted the jet to the abandoned airfield they used for meeting now.

"You're welcome. I was only hungry and dirty so was happy I could satisfy both needs quickly," Feral said mildly. They arrived at the airfield within minutes. T-Bone bid farewell to the Commander and winged his way home as Feral got into his hummer and did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Chapter 6:** **The Battering of a City Continues**

"Troops, watch the left flank, don't let those things get through!" Feral bellowed through his helmet radio. He was riding in one of his tanks, standing up through the entry port, as he watched and commanded his enforcers. They were trying desperately to halt an advance of some kind of small but fast moving, carnivorous dinosaur the Pastmaster had unleashed just a half hour ago near city hall. The dead wizard, himself, was presently dueling with the Turbokat on one of his pterodactyls, overhead.

"Ready your gas grenades," Feral ordered as his troops forced the creatures into a dead end alley by squeezing them between his flame throwing soldiers.

As soon as they dinosaurs were all in the alley, he ordered, "Fire gas grenades!" A barrage hit the creatures dead center and minutes later they were all laying in heaps on the ground. He turned to his ground troops and barked, "All right get in there and collect them, the zoo will take them off our paws."

Overhead, a flight of enforcer jets and the Turbokat were engaging a small but fast group of pterodactyls. They had only managed to kill two of the critters and still could not nail the one Pastmaster was riding. They had been able to avoid the ugly gnome's watch but it was becoming a race to see who was going to get who.

"You can't avoid me forever, SWAT Kats!" The Pastmaster shouted as he once again aimed his watch at the Turbokat.

"Look out, T-Bone!" Razor warned as he sent a slicer missile toward the wings of the Pastmaster's mount.

T-Bone sent the Turbokat into a near stall to avoid the beam while Razor's missile took the dinosaur. Screaming angrily, the Pastmaster fell into his own time vortex he'd called up rapidly before he could hit the ground. There were still six more pterodactyls left and no one had any more ammo to take them out.

"Crud, Razor what are we going to do now? Those things can do a lot of damage plus snatch Kats for food," T-Bone asked anxiously.

"I have an idea! Take us toward those power lines" Razor ordered. As T-Bone complied, Razor sent out a barrage of screaming missiles to attract the creature's attention.

The sound made the pterodactyls think of injured prey and sent them flying after the Turbokat. As soon as they got close to the power lines, Razor shot clipper missiles to cut the lines. The Turbokat shot by the sparking energy just as the flying dinosaurs caught up to them and ended up frying themselves in the electrical arcs.

"Bingo!" Razor crowed triumphantly.

"Way to go, sure shot! Let's go home. I'm bushed." T-Bone sighed gratefully.

"Good idea, buddy. I think Feral can handle what's left now."

_**Enforcer Headquarters...sunset...**_

Feral was finishing up his report on the day's events. Another omega defeated just barely. He really wished he knew where Dark Kat was hiding so they could put an end to the constant attacks but the mastermind of evil had hidden himself and his cohorts very well.

Even though the Pastmaster had disappeared back in the past, that didn't mean he wouldn't come back in time for whatever Dark Kat had planned. The bastard continued to wear down the city's defenders by sending out his minions and, apparently, his temporary partners to do his dirty work without showing himself at all.

He could plainly see the 'writing on the wall' of Dark Kat's strategy. Wear down the defenders .....make them use up all their resources......block them from acquiring more as they kept the city under siege......keep everyone at a high state of alert and fear for longer and longer periods to exhaust them and make them more clumsy, irritable, and less able to think clearly.....then, finally, attack in force when everyone was at their weakest point.

A brilliant plan and one, he knew, would succeed. At the rate they were losing ground and by the sound of the reports he'd been monitoring closely, Feral could almost predict when they would be unable to defend themselves from the massive attack planned by Dark Kat. It gave him cold pause to realize that time was nearly upon them.

The time of the Phoenix was fast approaching and he felt a shudder of dread while at the same time feeling elation from his real self. The need to unleash his full potential was pressing constantly now as the Phoenix sensed the rising tension that permeated the city. It galled the Feral persona to know there was nothing he could do to prevent the coming cataclysm.

_**Two days later in the northern forest...**_

Placing the Turbokat in VTOL mode, T-Bone prepared to open the canopy when Feral asked him to wait.

"What's the matter?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at his passenger.

"T-Bone, are you rested?" Feral asked tensely.

"I managed to take a nap before coming. I'm pretty much alert. Why?"

"The Phoenix is restless. It can feel the tension rising in the city and it likes it. It wants a war so it can cause mayhem and destruction of its own. It lives for it! That's why it is so dangerous for it to exist in these modern times. In the past, it was used to defeat whole armies and cities for its various masters but it hasn't been called for centuries now and it's screaming for release. I am afraid for Megakat City, for you, for everyone we hold dear! I am no longer certain you will be able to control this force of nature in its full glory when the time comes," Feral told him, his manner deeply concerned and worried.

T-Bone felt a chill run down his spine. Feral being worried was not a good thing! If he's lost confidence in T-Bone's ability to control him, then they were all doomed. Not answering right away, he turned back forward and took a long hard look at himself.

Was he ready? This responsibility was so much more deadly than his role as a SWAT Kat. He literally held the welfare of the world in his paws. It was frightening but there was no one else to take it and he had accepted it when he released the Phoenix the first time. No matter how scared he was or how uncertain, he had no choice but be the strongest Kat he could be and win because the alternative was the end of the world.

Squaring his shoulders and swallowing any doubt back in himself, he turned to face Feral. "You said you trusted me. Well don't lose that trust now! I will be strong because there is no other choice. Our enemies will overrun us soon and you are our only hope to defeat them. So, we will not fail. You will obey me and I will do what I must to save this city!"

Feral's old eyes stared into this young tom's green ones for a long moment then nodded. "Keep that courage and your strength of will strong, T-Bone. The fate of the world is in your paws and I will not be able to help you as the Phoenix is very strong when it gets the scent of war. Never falter or the world will burn to a cinder. I wish us both luck! Now release me and be alert!"

Swallowing his sudden trepidation at Feral's solemn warning, T-Bone released the Phoenix. Three hours later, he began to call the Phoenix back to him and, as Feral had warned, the tabby met stiff resistance.

He focused his will and forced it to obey. It resisted only a little longer before finally obeying and flying onto the jet's fuselage. Keeping his eyes firmly on it, T-Bone recited the reversal spell. Feral sighed and climbed back into the cockpit, giving T-Bone a grim stare.

"That was a hard struggle. I could feel the Phoenix defy you, wanting to take off and destroy the forest below. It's lust for destruction is rising quickly. I'm glad you managed to rein it in but in the heat of battle it will be twice as hard to get to obey," he warned quietly.

T-Bone grunted. "Yeah, so I figured. It wasn't a picnic and I'm getting a headache but I'll do what I have to no matter how difficult it becomes," he promised soberly as he flew the Turbokat toward the city.

As they flew back, Feral knew he needed to take this opportunity to speak with the two of them about what he conclusions he reached about Dark Kat's plans. "T-Bone, please summon your partner to meet us at the airfield. I have something important to discuss."

T-Bone groaned mentally, but complied, calling Razor to come meet them.

When they arrived at the abandoned airfield, Razor was just arriving by cyclotron. T-Bone landed smoothly and shut down the engines as Razor roared up to the jet's side. He shut the bike off and waited. The canopy was opened and Feral and T-Bone jumped to the ground.

He signaled them to climb into his hummer. He didn't want anyone to see them standing there though the jet was a dead giveaway. Once settled Feral got down to business quickly.

"I needed to speak to both of you. I've been tracking all the attacks since this war began and had a statistician on my staff study the data to give me an idea when we would be completely helpless and open to a full scale attack by Dark Kat.

He predicted within a plus or minus ten percent accuracy that we will be completely at his mercy within five months. All the attacks have succeeded in using up nearly all our resources and Katpower so that we have very little to meet his attack with and will be quickly overrun.

T-Bone and Razor stared at him grimly. The news wasn't unexpected but knowing it would come within five months was hard to bear.

"So it appears the Phoenix will be needed at that time," T-Bone said flatly.

Razor jerked reflexively. He knew intellectually, this was the reason T-Bone had been made the master of the Phoenix but emotionally, he was horrified to have something so deadly unleashed on the world for the purpose of cold-bloodedly killing their enemies.

"That is the only part that freaks and upsets me," he admitted quietly. "Never in our career as the SWAT Kats have we ever killed anyone deliberately. Though it isn't us pulling the trigger, it amounts to the same thing when T-Bone releases the Phoenix. Is there no other way to stop this juggernaut from engulfing the city?" He pleaded softly.

Giving Razor an understanding and commiserating look, Feral could only shake his head. "I'm willing to try any plan you can come up with, believe me Razor. I don't want the Phoenix released either, but I see no alternative. We are losing! My enforcers and you are exhausted. How much longer do you think everyone is going to be able to keep fighting without a significant amount of down time that our enemies are not giving us?" He asked gently.

Razor's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right, of course," he whispered then eyed Feral curiously. "You don't get tired do you, Commander?" .

"Not physically but emotionally I get as stressed out as you do." Razor nodded his understanding, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Then there is nothing we can do but continue to fight a defensive battle until Dark Kat strikes and the Phoenix must be released," T-Bone summed up their choices in a flat, defeated tone.

"I'm afraid you are right, T-Bone. Rest as much as you can and try not to take too many risks if you can avoid them. You are the key to the city's survival. We cannot afford to lose you!" Feral admonished him, quietly.

There was nothing more to be said, so with heavy emotions they all left their separate ways. The future looked bleak.


	7. Chapter 7

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Chapter 7:** **Dark Kat Makes his Move**

Over the next few months, the tired defenders barely held back the tide of attacks. Each defeat left the fighters with fewer weapons, less time and less Katpower. Hopelessness dogged the feet of every soldier, security kat, police officer, medical staff and firekat.

Frightened Katizens had abandoned the city proper for the countryside, leaving a devastated landscape of damaged streets, collapsing buildings, trashed vehicles and overflowing morgues. The hospitals overflowed and many of the injured were being evacuated away from the city while there was still time. Those that couldn't leave hunkered down in basement shelters and subway tunnels. Fear gripped the city in a stranglehold.

_**Present day.....**_.

T-Bone rubbed his temples again. He turned back to the unhappy group around the table. "Do we have a recent report of how close the enemy is to the heart of the city?" He asked suddenly.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at the SWAT Kat in surprise. No one said anything at first then Feral turned to one of his squadron commanders and told them to get an update.

"Do you have something in mind, T-Bone?" Deputy Mayor Briggs asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet, Ms. Briggs. I just need to know how close the enemy is and what our current status is," T-Bone hedged quietly, turning away to stare out the window again. He felt Razor lean close to him.

"I know what you're thinking, buddy and I'm really afraid for you, but I understand there is no other choice now. Why do you need to know how close the omegas are?" He whispered in his friend's ear.

Whispering back, T-Bone said, "I need to get some rest....store up more energy if I'm to keep it under control. This will be the longest it will be free and from what Feral told me, it will be really hard keeping it from crisping the whole city."

"Uhm, yeah, that wouldn't be something we want happening for sure. However, getting them to let you take a nap now won't go over real well! I guess Feral and I will just have to run interference for you, then," Razor promised softly, making a small joke.

T-Bone gave him a wane smile at the tongue in cheek comment. It was pretty funny to think of Feral covering for him. What a strange new world they lived in now.

Feral's officer hurried back into the room and reported to everyone in general what he'd found out. "Sir, the omega's main force is just passing the nuclear power plant and have spread out in a line from there to the outskirts of M.A.S.A. They are moving at a good clip and are estimated to reach the city center in a couple of hours."

"Thank you!" T-Bone said quietly then stood up. "Well, I need to get some shuteye before those creeps get any closer or I'll end up losing the jet due to carelessness."

"What?" Exclaimed several of the Kats in the room. "Everyone is tired, SWAT Kat. What makes you so special?" Lt. Commander Steele snarled.

Feral stepped in, giving Steele a glare to shut up. Addressing everyone else, he said soothingly,

"Everyone needs to recharge, Steele. I strongly suggest we get some food brought in and get a little rest to help our thought processes. Maybe a new plan will come to us. For those that wish to take a nap, we have plenty of empty rooms to accommodate you." Murmurs of agreement met his quiet announcement and several availed themselves of his offer for a place to sleep while others ordered food from an orderly Feral had signaled.

While the groups attention was off T-Bone, Feral had another young officer escort the tabby pilot to a room far enough away, he wouldn't be disturbed. The SWAT Kat gave him a look of gratitude as he followed the officer out.

The room he was given was a few floors down from the meeting room. He thanked the officer, told him to tell his partner to wake him in an hour and order him food then closed the door. He tried to get comfortable and let his mind and body rest. He knew he couldn't obsess about his decision, it was a done deal, so after some tossing, he finally slipped into a light sleep.

Nearly an hour later, Razor entered the room and began shaking him awake. "Come on buddy, time to get up. The omega army is just reaching the city center."

Groaning, T-Bone shook himself awake and stared blearily at his partner.

"Maybe you should take a quick shower to wake up more. I'll keep watch. I brought you some food too so hurry up!" Razor urged the tabby pushing him toward the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, more refreshed and belly full, T-Bone strode into the meeting room. Most of the group had gotten a little rest and food so were a little less grumpy but no less fearful as the reports coming in were filled with news of the enemy's destructive march toward the city. They looked up at the SWAT Kats entry and waited to see if any new plans were forthcoming.

Without addressing anyone, T-Bone headed for one of the many windows and immediately opened one. He gave Feral a significant look.

Leaving his seat at the head of the table next to Ms. Briggs, Feral walked over and joined the tabby. He stood quietly waiting. The rest of the room's occupants stared in puzzled confusion at the pair.

T-Bone took in a deep breath then let it out. "So here we are, the fate of a city is in our paws. I know you don't have much control so I can only offer up a fervent prayer that when this is over we'll have a rescued city and not a new threat no one can control."

"I wish I could promise the former, truly I do but, unfortunately, you're the only one who can insure the latter doesn't happen," Feral said with a shrug.

"Yeah, don't I know it!" T-Bone sighed in resignation. "Razor, we'll be taking off immediately so go start up engines and be prepared to pilot the Turbokat."

"Roger!" His partner said briskly, leaving the room quickly, heading for the flight line.

"You ready?" T-Bone turned to ask Feral.

"You betcha!" Feral grinned eagerly, a glow already emanating from him and causing gasps and exclamations to rocket around the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Steele blurted out, jumping to his feet. Others made similar angry comments but the two ignored them.

In a clear and ringing voice, T-Bone intoned the spell of releasal:

_**Born from the flames of one's desire,**_

_**Rise now the Phoenix of sacred fire.**_

_**Beauty personified and powers untold,**_

_**Return to the world and under my control.**_

Feral's body quickly morphed into the frightening and fiery form of the Phoenix.. It roared with unholy joy, flapped its fiery wings sending sparks flying and stamping its feet in excitement.

Now the cries turned to shouts of fear, anger, and confusion at the sight of the strange creature that had once been Commander Feral.

"**Silence**! T-Bone roared. Stunned faces stared at him as they shut up, completely taken aback by the SWAT Kats abrupt command.

Again ignoring them, the tabby quickly gained the Phoenix's attention by reaching out and tapping it on the chest. It tossed its head and raised it's crest in agitation but did lean down and stared into T-Bone's face.

"The targets are spread out in a line to the south of here. Destroy them and only them and their minions and return to me when I summon you," he instructed it firmly holding its eyes a moment longer before giving it the signal to fly. With a chilling roar, the Phoenix leaped to the window sill then jumped into the air, strong wing beats sending it racing toward the enemy.

"T-Bone what is going on? What happened to Commander Feral? What is that creature?" Ms. Briggs demanded, her face pale with surprised shock and fear.

T-Bone paused only long enough to say, "no time.....it's our salvation against the omegas and I have to direct it so stay out of my way or you will be responsible for the destruction of our entire world if the Phoenix gets out of my control. Explanations, if we all survive, will be for later!" With that he raced for the door, no one stopped him.

He took the stairs down one floor to the flight line, raced across the tarmac and leaped into the Turbokat. Without missing a beat, Razor flew the jet off the flight line and into the air within seconds.

They caught up with the Phoenix in very little time. Razor took the Turbokat to an altitude just above the it. For however long it would take, Razor's job was to keep the jet within sight of their savior and keep the enemy away from them.

Roaring in sheer joy, the Phoenix raised its talons and unleashed a fireball of energy toward the Pastmaster's dinosaurs that were charging down the main avenue of the city, reducing them to ash. The Pastmaster screamed in angry shock as he was left alone in the air.

He looked frantically around for whoever was firing at him. Recognition flashed across his face when he realized a Phoenix was to blame. He had thought them extinct. Realizing he was in over his dead head, he produced a vortex to try to escape, but never made it as the Phoenix, trumpeting excitedly, shot a cocoon of molten and magical fire around the ugly wizard. A scream, cut off abruptly, was all that was heard before his undead, magical life was instantly snuffed out.

The Phoenix was about to head off for bigger targets when T-Bone sent an urgent plea for it to dispose of the flying and ground walking dinosaurs first. Not too put out at being redirected, it obliged, burning the prehistoric creatures to ash with its fiery breath.

T-Bone sent a pleased mental caress then sent an image of the next target. Blinking its red-gold eyes, the Phoenix tracked the lines of killer vines that were slithering into sewer tunnels and up the sides of buildings on the southside of the city. Plantimals were spitting acid at enforcers and bystanders alike while electro shock plants were shorting out power poles shutting down whole sections of the city.

Huffing smoke out its nose, it comtemplated the best method to take out the vines then seemed to come to a decision by the toothy smile it exhibited before swooping down and flaming the main trunks of the vines, causing them to writhe, smoke and shrivel up. To finish up, the Phoenix sent fireballs into the sewer systems, igniting volitle gases that instantly fried anything in its path as it came shooting out of every street opening, sending jets of flaming gases skyward for twenty feet or more.

Thrilled with its success, the Phoenix went after the plantimals and electro shock plants with gusto, hyped up on the sounds of their dying screams as he BBQ'ed them. Viper, who had kept in the background, gaped in horrified wonder at the flaming creature as it destroyed his many creations. As the Phoenix flew back in the air, finished with its task, Viper sent everything he still had at his side after the creature.

Snorting derisively through its nose, the Phoenix played tag with Viper's army, enticing them to come closer. As soon as the mutated creatures got close enough and were surrounding it, the Phoenix sent a sunburst of energy outward that burned to ash every one of Viper's creations.

Shocked and terrified, Dr. Viper fled toward Dark Kat's location with the Phoenix hot on his tail.

Dark Kat's huge flying creeplings and a horde of smaller pink creatures left a swath of havoc and destruction from the Megakat Nuclear Power Plant to the M.A.S.A complex and inward on their march to city hall. Following them came Dark Kat's army of prototype tanks filled with ninja warriors. The tanks fired explosive ammo, reducing buildings to rubble. Above them came Dark Kat flying his fear ship.

At his controls where he oversaw the whole battle, Dark Kat cursed under his breath at the sight of the strange, flaming, winged creature that had just destroyed his allies in one fell swoop....correction....it just finished his allies off at that exact moment by barbequing Viper before the mutant could reach the safety (if one could call it that) of Dark Kat's army. Now two wings of his attacking forces were nothing more than ash leaving him alone to carry on his plans.

Furious at the failure of his long range plans and possible eminent defeat, Dark Kat tried to take out this new threat. He ordered all his tanks and creeplings to attack the creature in concert hoping to knock it out of the sky so it could be dealt with easier.

That didn't work so well. He watched in shocked dismay as, with a smile of delight, the Phoenix waited till the missiles and creeplings were upon him then turned up the heat in its body until it resembled a miniature sun. The moment everything reached its corona of energy they melted or fried then rained down in fiery blobs and ash to the ground.

Without turning down its flame, the Phoenix moved in for the kill. Sweeping over the rest of Dark Kat's army, its body melted all in its path. Nothing was spared. Realizing he had lost his bid to take over Megakat City, Dark Kat quickly turned tail, sending his fear ship hurtling away.

The Phoenix saw him fleeing and ceased his ground attack to tear off after it.

T-Bone felt a fierce triumph that the evil was finally being put to rest while at the same time he was appalled by all the carnage. While Razor felt hollow inside.....yes he was glad to be rid of their mortal enemies but taking them out this way was just wrong. When he saw the Phoenix race after Dark Kat's ship, he sent the Turbokat in pursuit.

The chase only lasted five minutes before the Phoenix caught up with the fear ship and incinerated it. Putting the jet on VTOL, Razor used his radar to see if there were any more of the enemy left and only detected a few stray creatures.

"T-Bone, at least ninety percent of the enemy is destroyed," he reported quietly then he noticed something else. "The Phoenix is up to something, buddy......" watching it turn back toward the main part of the city.

Still on a destructive high, the Phoenix started strafing all the buildings and vehicles that had been damaged during the attack, and finished off the rest of the few remaining enemy with glee.

Razor had brought the Turbokat close on its tail and waited tensely for T-Bone's instructions on what to do next.

"Hold our position here, Razor. I'm going to recall it," T-Bone ordered as he began to focus his will then sending his command to return into the Phoenix's mind. He met immediate resistance and hot emotions of joy and excitement. Trying to push through that malestrom was hard going and made his head pound.

To Razor nothing seemed to be happening except for the look of painfully intense concentration and sweat dripping down his friend's face to tell him anything was going on at all. The Phoenix had frozen in place, vaning it wings as it fought against the command to return.

Screaming in defiance, the Phoenix managed to pull away again and went back to gleefully destroying more of the landscape. T-Bone's head felt like it was going to explode, but he couldn't give up. He had to get it to obey but it was succeeding in blocking his command for the moment.

"Razor, fire something near its head. I need to distract it enough to gain its attention," T-Bone gasped urgently.

Responding instantly, Razor fired a brace of screamers at the Phoenix. One connected, right between the Phoenix's wings, not hurting it but causing it to snarl angrily and whirl around to face them.

"Yes!" T-Bone hissed between his teeth as he pushed his demand for obedience into the creature's mind. Still angry it shook its head, trying to ignore T-Bone's order but finally, grudgingly, it capitulated and returned to hover above the Turbokat.

Keeping his eyes on the volatile creature, T-Bone stared at it through the open canopy as he gave it an order. "You will follow us back to the enforcer flight line. No deviations!" Not taking his eyes off the Phoenix, he spoke to his partner, "Razor get us back quickly."

Razor complied without comment, not wanting to break T-Bone's concentration. Ten minutes later they were landing on the flight line. They hopped out of the jet as the Phoenix landed near them. Razor stayed by the jet as T-Bone approached the still furious creature.

Behind them, standing in the hangar entry way, Ms. Briggs and the rest of the war council had been waiting since the moment they'd been told the Turbokat was returning. But instead of charging out to confront the SWAT Kats when they landed, the group remained where they were, unwilling to approach the angry winged creature that was showering sparks and stamping its feet in frustration at the end of the flight line.

T-Bone felt the same way the group did. But he had the added experience of feeling how angry the Phoenix was. Approaching when it was in this frame of mind didn't seem like such a good idea even if he was supposed to be its master. Instead he decided to whistle sharply to gain its attention, capturing its eyes the moment it turned to stare at him angrily. While their eyes were locked, he shouted the reversal spell loud enough to be heard over the noise of the wind that blew across the flight line:

**Phoenix bound to me,**

**Hear your master's firm decree,**

**Shed your feathers of fiery gold,**

**Let your spell form now take hold.**

With a final scream of defiance and flap of wings, the Phoenix vanished and Feral stood in its place, his eyes snapping a fiery gold. He flashed his fangs and hissed at T-Bone angrily, apparently still lost in the heat of his other persona.

T-Bone carefully moved closer to the Commander and reached out to caress his face. "Easy big guy. Come back to me. You did a great job now it's time for rest and healing," he coaxed encouragingly.

Feral blinked and shook his head as he cleared it of his true form's fury. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he finally relaxed and managed to smile wanly at the tabby. T-Bone smiled back and clapped Feral on the back in relief.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Feral."

"Sorry, it was just so overwhelming, as I feared it would be. But you did it! You never truly lost control over it and though the Phoenix remained stubborn, you did succeed in getting it to finally obey. I thank you." Feral said sincerely, nodding his head in respect.

"It was close alright. But the Phoenix did as we hoped and rid us of our enemies permanently. I won't say it wasn't very disturbing to see such callous slaughter but that was the bargain we were willing to make," T-Bone admitted but gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"I have to admit, I too found the whole thing upsetting and may have some nightmares for nights to come but, at least we no longer have to worry about being destroyed by the omegas and the city can finally be at peace," Razor said, feelingly.

"I have to agree with you Razor," Ms. Briggs chimed in. The war council had approached them while they'd been preoccupied and now stood behind the three. Various looks of anger, disbelief, confusion, and curiosity were on the many faces staring at them.

"Now that things are safe again, its time for answers.....especially from you Commander," she ordered firmly. Then signaled everyone to return to the conference room they'd been using. When they had all filed in and taken seats, Commander Feral remained standing.

"Before we start with the explanations, I need to give orders for cleaning up process to begin and rounding up what creatures and criminals are left," He said coolly then turned and left the room without another word.

The group of Kats around the table gaped for a moment then the squadron leaders hurried to their feet and raced after their leader leaving only the city council, Ms. Briggs, Steele, who was quite shocked by Feral's departure, and the SWAT Kats.

Everyone stared at T-Bone, hoping for an answer but he just shrugged and smiled wanly. Putting his feet on the table and clasping his paws over his chest, he said, "you heard him.....there's a lot to get done before there's time for Q & A. So while we wait, I'm going to take a much needed nap....by the way, can I get some aspirin? My head is pounding," he asked innocently.

Sighing in exasperation, Callie glared at him but asked an orderly to get the aspirin. She glanced over at Razor but the smaller SWAT Kat was in the exact same position as T-Bone and was probably already asleep.

With no answers forthcoming for apparently some time, Callie asked for a current report on what was happening in the city now. While they waited everyone chatted about what had just happened. Steele scowled at the sleeping pair, got up from his seat and stalked off to see if the Commander needed him to do something to help get him back to the meeting faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**COMES THE PHOENIX **

**Chapter 8:** **Peace at Last**

It took Feral about two hours to get teams organized to begin the cleanup. While he was busy, the council decided they might as well use the time to cover all the things that needed to be done to get the city back to normal again. One of Feral's officer's was drafted to take notes.

By the time Feral walked back into the conference room, T-Bone was still napping while Razor listened in on the council meeting. Said council was just wrapping up their session when Feral joined them so everyone went silent, waiting for Ms. Briggs to begin the interrogation of what went on a few hours past.

Razor jabbed his partner awake as the Commander took his seat near the Deputy Mayor. T-Bone groaned and sat up, more or less alert. He was beat! It had taken every ounce of brain power he had to gain control of the Phoenix and despite a judicious amount of aspirin, his head still ached.

Calico Briggs eyed the obviously hurting T-Bone in concern wondering what was ailing him. She wanted to ask him if he was alright but knew the council was anxious to have their answers. Sighing inwardly, she had to admit, so did she. Clearing her throat, she gained everyone's attention.

"Though we are extremely grateful for the successful defeat of the omegas, it's the 'how' it was done that has many of us confused and wondering." She turned to Feral and began the questioning. "Commander Feral, exactly what happened to you? What was that creature you turned into? Are you under a spell of some kind?"

"Actually, Ms. Briggs, this" pointing to himself "is my spell form. The creature you saw is my true appearance," he told her blandly.

There were shocked exclamations around the room as they gaped at Feral. Squadron Commander Stiles was the first to speak.

"What! You're not real? You're only a spell?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes and no."

"Huh? How can it be both?" Steele blurted totally bewildered.

"What I mean is....my spell form is just as real as my true form. Now if you'll just settle down, I'll explain how this came about and what I really am," Feral said calmly.

"I am a spell form and I've only existed for about three hundred years....the Phoenix......the only such creature in existence, has been around since the beginning of the world. I have no idea how it came to be in the first place so I can't answer any questions about that.

The Phoenix, though technically an animal, isn't stupid. It's a very cunning creature, but it's ruled by its emotions and instincts not by intellect. It lived, hunted, and destroyed as it wished for centuries uncounted. When Kat's first appeared on the scene, it killed some as prey but really didn't like the taste, and, since they multiplied rather rapidly, it decided to seek more quieter places and chose the chain of volcanoes near the equator, living there for about a century.

Eventually, it returned to the lands of the Kats and watched them with some fascination, much like a parrot or monkey would. Kat kind were awed and terrified of the creature and that's how the legend of it began appearing in the ancient history books.

By this time Kat kind had developed magic and one enterprising wizard wanted a powerful weapon to use against his enemies. He got it into his head that maybe he could find a way to use the Phoenix for this purpose. After some years of effort, he finally developed a spell to force the Phoenix to assume the form of a Kat, which is where I came in.

He gave it the gift of language and intellect so he could communicate with it and be able to use it as a spy. He would send the spell form to find out his enemies weaknesses and locations then send the Phoenix to destroy them. During the wizard's lifetime, the spell form learned much about Kat civilization which was a good thing because when the wizard died it was stuck in its spell form.

It was unhappy at first to lose the ability to fly and be free but soon learned to like its new life and enjoyed the new kind of freedom it gave him. Over time, the spell form eventually developed its own personality and thought of itself as real as its alter ego.

Over the next few decades, the spell form moved through Kat society as one of them. Other wizards found out about the Phoenix and enslaved the spell form, releasing the creature a total of five times but after the last one died, magic seemed to die with him and the secret of the Phoenix faded into the area of myths and legends. So the spell form moved through time living and learning until present day and that's my story. Any questions?" Feral asked as he finished his tale.

Everyone had been hanging on to his every word in utter fascination. It was a tale that, if they hadn't witnessed the real creature in the flesh, they certainly wouldn't have believed except as a good story.

Rubbing her temples, Callie was thoroughly stunned to learn the 'Kat' they had commanding the Enforcers wasn't a Kat at all and that a mythological creature did exist. It was a lot to take in and accept..

"Commander Feral, how can you seem so real? You say you're only a spell but I've known you for five years and there's nothing outwardly odd about you to tell anyone that you aren't what you seemed to be.....a Kat?" She asked confused.

"Well I couldn't have fit in Ms. Briggs if I didn't. When I was created as part of the Phoenix's cover form, I was nothing more than hot emotions and instinct. A good comparison would be a newborn kitten. It, like me, has no thinking abilities at first but with experience, training, and time it learns how to become a member of its family and society. The wizard did the same thing with me but at a much more accelerated rate so that I could be of use to him. After that, I simply drank in everything I saw, heard, and was taught for centuries afterward. Does this help?" He asked politely.

"Uh, I guess so. I'll just let that go since its obvious you behave just like a Kat who just happens to have a very powerful alter ego and is really well educated," Callie said wanly. "So, now that you can be both sides of your self, which do you prefer most?" She asked curiously.

"Kat, obviously. As the Phoenix I'm alone and too dangerous to live in peace and harmony with so many Kats. In my spell form, I can mingle without causing a stir and simply enjoy life," he said honestly.

"You said you had to have a master and be enslaved to allow the Phoenix to be released. Do I understand that this SWAT Kat is your master?" One of the council asked shrewdly.

"You are correct. T-Bone is the only one who can control the Phoenix and he is my master. As for why I allowed it since he isn't a wizard to force my compliance, the threat to Megakat City was too large for its defenses to win. Over the centuries, I've watched many conflicts be born and knew the signs to look for. I saw those signs when Dark Kat began his feints to try and take over the city. I knew it was only a matter of time before he finally succeeded. I was right so when the threat manifested into the real thing, I felt I had no choice but to use the Phoenix to save the city from total destruction."

"But why would you care? You could have just left for another place and kept your freedom?" Another council member asked, confused as well as curious.

"Because I liked this city and didn't want to see it fall and I loved my job and life here. To me it was a small price to pay."

"Then that means this SWAT Kat can control you. That compromises your position as Chief Enforcer," Steele objected angrily, surprising everyone that he'd seen the implications so quickly or at all for that matter.

"Actually, I only control the Phoenix not Feral. He most definitely has a mind of his own. After all, it was he that approached me to ask me to be his master to save a city," T-Bone spoke for the first time.

"He is correct. I make my own decisions and he does not interfere with my life except when my true form needs release. When it was masterless, it did not mind being trapped because it had no choice. But now that it has a master, it demands being set free periodically otherwise it will make attempts to over ride me to get at T-Bone. Though this should never be a problem as long as the Phoenix gets a lot of free time, it could force me to go after my master when its feeling particularly neglected and angry at T-Bone."

"What do you mean 'over riding your mind'? How can it do that? Will it be a threat?" Callie jumped at that statement.

"The Phoenix cannot break the spell, Ms Briggs. All its hostility will be directed at its master and no one else and since it can't break the spell what it can do is push me to play some dirty tricks on T-Bone at really inappropriate times that could endanger us both. But others are absolutely not at risk......it's a safeguard built into the spell," He quickly reassured her.

"Well that's a relief to know." She sighed. "Though not for T-Bone, I would think?" She said questioningly, glancing over at the big SWAT Kat.

"You're darn right it isn't for me. This is the first I've heard about this," he growled belligerently, glaring at Feral.

"It will never be a problem, T-Bone, as long as you release me on a regular basis. Remember! You did take on this responsibility," Feral insisted firmly. T-Bone scowled unhappily but subsided.

"But why did you chose a SWAT Kat in the first place," a city council member interrupted to ask.

"He had all the qualities a good master needed. He had to be incorruptible, strong and of good moral character and he can never falter in his duty. How many here could handle such a burden for your entire life?" Feral asked seriously.

"Entire life?" Steele blurted in shock, giving T-Bone a look of pity mixed with awe.

"That's right! The binding between us exists for as long as T-Bone lives," Feral answered.

"I see what you mean, Commander and I agree with you that T-Bone is a good choice. I can't imagine anyone else wanting such a responsibility for the rest of their life," Callie said, amazed T-Bone was willing to do such a thing but then that's what heroes do.

"Well, now that we know what you are, can you tell me what kind of danger, if any, the Phoenix represents?" She asked.

"Its only a threat if T-Bone loses control," Feral said flatly.

"And I have no intention of letting that happen," T-Bone added firmly.

"Hey, is there anything the Phoenix can help us with then?" Another council member asked excitedly.

"Well, for right now, I suppose the Phoenix could help clear the rubble and mountain of trash so clean up can happen faster. It would be cheaper, faster, and cleaner," Feral suggested. "As for later, I really can't say."

"Well as the one who is the master and has to control such a volatile creature, I would be reluctant to release it for anything else but the cleanup. When its in a fighting mode its really hard to control and I don't think I could handle too many of those mega headaches that it causes me," T-Bone said, shaking his head.

"Okay, you're the expert in that area. We'll have to trust you will keep the Phoenix under control and safe. When do you think it can start the clean up work?" Callie asked, settling the matter of the Phoenix's care so no one would pursue the subject further.

"I need several days to rest up. I'm really exhausted and the Phoenix needs to cool down from the battle so it will be easier to control. At least allowing it out to burn and destroy even if its only trash makes a happy Phoenix since it loves to do that anyway," T-Bone told them, giving Feral a small smirk which caused the big tom to blush.

The council agreed to wait a few days and accepted Feral for what he was and that T-Bone was responsible for keeping the Phoenix under safe control. With all matters finally dealt with to everyone's satisfaction, the group broke up, relieved to be able to go home and see their families and return to a normal life again.

_**A month later...**_

Cleanup and rebuilding had begun in earnest. Most of the population had returned to the city, though to many were now homeless. The Mayor's office was inundated with requests for assistance. It was going to take a long time for them to get things sorted out.

Of course, the lion's share of the work to restore the city fell on Callie's shoulders. Manx had finally returned but felt it was her place to take all the complaints, requests for assistance, and the decisions to repair what next.

It was another long day and Callie was spending a long night in her office as well. For the last week she would drag herself back each morning despite being very tired.

The needs of the city during this time were nearly overwhelming and sometimes she despaired of getting it all done. What made it easier to bear was the pep talks Feral gave her whenever he dropped in to tell her the progress being made around the city (his enforcers were keeping the peace and preventing looting as people returned to their businesses).

She truly appreciated his kind words though at first, she had been totally taken aback by his more kindly demeanor. However, Razor told her when she'd commented on it one day, that this was Feral's true personality......the gruff one was for keeping his enforcers and Katizens in line. She had to admit.....she really liked the real Feral. The irony of that didn't escape her since 'real' was subjective when talking about the fake dark tom.

Cleanup of the city was going at a rapid pace thanks to the Phoenix, for which Callie was truly grateful. So far it had cleared the section from city center out to the MASA complex. Thinking of that, she remembered it was due to clear the area surrounding the nuclear power plant today.

Though late and dusk was falling, she went to the Mayor's windows and stared south of the city. In the distance, she could see the flames of the Phoenix as it turned to ash another section of debris. Hovering nearby, the dying sun glinting off its wings, was the Turbokat keeping watch. She smiled to herself, for the first time since the war started she felt at peach. Sighing, she turned away from the view and went back to her work in a better frame of mind.

_**Out in the evening sky....... **_

"Hold us steady, buddy," T-Bone admonished his partner as he kept his eyes on the Phoenix.

"I've got it, stop worrying, T-Bone," Razor snorted in pained annoyance at his friend's nervous picking at him. "He sure does love to burn and destroy!" Razor observed as he watched the Phoenix turn a five story, completely gutted building into ash with ease.

"Yeah! It likes it a little too much. It's hard to handle when the Phoenix gets drunk with the heady excitement of destruction." T-Bone sighed. "But I have to admit, it does help to keep it happy and content when its put to rest after a glut of heavy burning for the day."

"Hu, what are you going to do when the cleanup is finished?" Razor asked thoughtfully.

"I don't want to think about that right now and believe me I've been thinking about. Perhaps just taking each day at it come while we help the city back on its feet, I'll think of something else it can do. Maybe even Feral will have some ideas." T-Bone shrugged, dismissing the problem for later.

After about another hours work and getting low on fuel, T-Bone called the creature back to him. It soared and swooped playfully as it made its way back to the Turbokat.

T-Bone smiled at its happy antics. When it was just above him, he opened the canopy. "Hi there beautiful. Follow us to your hunting grounds to get a bite, follow close." Bugling with pleasure, the Phoenix fell in behind the Turbokat as Razor flew it toward the northern forests.

Finding a place to land, Razor put the Turbokat on VTOL and set it down on a ledge high enough for T-Bone to keep watch over the creature. Yawning, T-Bone watched sleepily as the Phoenix succeeded in snatching a wild boar, taking it to a comfortable spot near the lake and beginning to eat his meal. When it had cleaned up after its kill, the tabby ordered the Phoenix to follow them back to Enforcer Headquarters.

Tossing its head in agreement, it soared above them as Razor piloted the jet to their destination. After landing the Turbokat at the end of the flight line, T-Bone hopped out as soon as they stopped. The Phoenix landed a few feet from them, folding its wings and approaching the tabby pilot.

T-Bone watched as the creature waddled up to him, dipping its head for a scratch. He smiled warmly and obliged the beautiful thing. It churred in its throat happily.

"Yeah, you've done a great job today. I'm very pleased with you and so is everyone else in the city but it's time for rest now. You'll get to do some more very soon," he promised, giving it a final caress to its crest then recited the spell.

In moments the Commander of the Enforcers was standing before him, a smile of pleasure gracing his rugged face. "Thank you, T-Bone! The city is getting cleared very quickly and the Phoenix is content. That certainly makes my life much easier." Feral bowed his head at T-Bone in respect.

T-Bone merely grinned and clapped the Commander companionably on the back. "Hey I'm glad we are able to do our part in repairing the city. I think we will wait about three days before letting it out again, that okay with you?" T-Bone asked politely.

"You know it wants out at every opportunity, like a kitten that can't get enough candy," Feral snorted in amusement.

"Heh! Don't I know it but my head just isn't up to it."

"Yes, I know so that's why I have no problem waiting. You do what's best to stay healthy. It's getting enough out time to not get antsy so don't worry."

"That's good to know. Anyway, we've gotta get going.......see you a few days." T-Bone waved at Feral in farewell, walked back to the jet, hopped in and took back the controls from Razor.

"Let's go home, Razor" He said as he piloted the Turbokat toward their hangar receiving an affirmative grunt from the rear. T-Bone felt at peace, even though controlling the Phoenix was tiring, it was rewarding as well. The working relationship with Feral was friendly which made their life soo much easier and with all their foes gone at last, they could finally enjoy living again.. Yeah life was definitely good!


End file.
